


The Most Important Day

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Fair Game wedding
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Kudos: 22





	The Most Important Day

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

Seven months ago, I had the most romantic date with my boyfriend, Clover. In that date, he sang to me and proposed. Now, I am getting ready for the biggest, most important day of my life. My wedding day. 

I was a nervous wreck. I was known for being a mess, especially emotionally, but I had never felt like this before. I never thought that I could have a relationship this meaningful, but here I was. Both of my nieces were supportive, and my brother-in-law, Taiyang, had even flown in to be here for the ceremony. I could never be happier. 

Finally, the wedding started. Everyone had taken their seats and the minister began his speech. I didn't pay attention because I couldn't stop admiring the man standing across from me, holding both of my hands. 

"Can't take your eyes off me, huh?" He whispered, causing me to come back to the real world. The minister was still rambling on about love, but neither of us were actually paying attention.

"I was just thinking about how I am the luckiest man in the world," I said, making sure only he could hear me.

"You? I thought that was my job? I do have the lucky semblance."

"Maybe, but I have you and that's even better," I replied. He just smiled and blushed at this.

Finally, it came time for the vows. 

"I, Clover, take you, Qrow, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I take you with all your faults and all your strengths, just as I offer myself to you with all my faults and all my strengths. Before everyone in this room, I openly pledge to share my life with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to show up everyday and try. I promise to honor and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all the changes in our lives. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. In sickness and in health. In stormy weather or sunny weather. On the battlefield or at home. 'Til death do us part."

Now, it was my turn.

"I Qrow, take you, Clover, to be my lawfully wedded husband. My best friend, my partner, my lucky charm. I take you with all your faults and all your strengths, just as I offer myself to you with all my faults and all my strengths. Before everyone in this room, I openly pledge to share my life with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to show up everyday and try. I promise to honor and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all the changes in our lives. I chose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. In sickness and in health. In stormy weather or sunny weather. Drunk or sober. On the battlefield or at home. 'Til death do us part." 

The two of us smiled at each other. We slipped the rings on each other's fingers. A black ring with a crow's feather for Clover, and a gold ring with little four-leaf clovers carved in them for me. We had chosen them and had them custom made because they would be a reminder of the other person. Clover was very excited when he had seen the finished results.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mr. Qrow and Clover Branwen. Now, you may kiss." The minister said. Neither one of us had to be told twice. 

Once we had broken away from each other, we looked around at all of our friends and family who were cheering and smiling. Clover's mom, a famous huntress, blew us a kiss. Ruby was cheering the loudest, yelling "We love you Uncle Clover!"

We walked down the aisle together, hand in hand. Today would be a day I would remember for ages. Today was the most important day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend. I made it nice and short, mainly focusing on the vows and keeping them original.  
> I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
